The 913th day
by jinx1764
Summary: Thor 2: The Dark World- inspired by the trailer released 4/23/13 - Loki experiences Odin's brand of punishment until Thor needs his help. Will Loki learn anything from his imprisonment? Will Thor? Decided to continue - Will be some level of Lokane eventually with Thor/Jane/Loki- Rating may increase later.
1. Chapter 1

**..**

* * *

**The 913th Day  
**

* * *

**..**

**..  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

**..**

Nine hundred and twelve days ago the All Father had removed the shackles and gag and confined him to this white crystal prison. No ceremony of judgment. No trial by his peers. As if, indeed, a thing existed for a Jotun stolen and raised to believe he was Asgardian. Simply his not-father and his not-brother escorting him to this crystal box encased in magic negating spells.

Attention riveted on the amalgam of ancient stone and sleek crystal, he'd jerked when they approached it.

Its aura had radiated wrongness. It had pulsed towards him, sucking at his power. He'd wanted to whimper. And hated that. Hated his weakness. A real Asgardian wouldn't have balked. At least the gag had spared him the indignity of _them _knowing.

Odin's thick fingers had dug painfully into his bicep. "Loki." The look in Odin's eye had been … complex, unreadable. He would've spit in it if he could've. "Do not make this punishment more difficult than it has to be."

"Father," Thor said in that questioning/pleading tone of his, and Loki wanted to scream at Thor, punch him, stab him. Would the simpering fool never learn?

"No! He will be confined here. I will not allow his magic to lead any evil into Asgard."

"But this…" Thor had glanced at the prison. Tucked into a far corner of the deepest crevice of the palace's dungeon, it was a special place in Hel created just for him. Waves of Odin's magic had rippled over Loki, and his bowels had spasmed. How much energy had Odin expended on this little vacation home for his naughty Jotun? The All Father's crow's feet had looked a bit deeper that day.

"As usual, you are too forgiving of your brother."

_NOT BROTHER! _

"As king you will have to make harsh decisions for the good of Asgard." Odin had glared at him with that one eye, and Loki knew Odin would allow no clemency, no early release for good behavior. Not this time.

_I don't want your forgiveness! _

Thor had nodded slowly and said in a miserable tone, "Yes, Father."

Loki had caught Thor's pathetic gaze and, for a moment, he'd wished things were different. That he hadn't discovered the horrible secret of his birth. That he could go back and be the jealous but non-angry little brother of Thor. What did Migardians say? Ah yes… Ignorance is bliss. The gag had strangled his sigh, but his shoulders sagged nonetheless. He was so tired. When was the last time he'd slept? Nightmares and phantasms stalked his unconscious mind. He preferred to avoid them as long as possible.

"You understand, Loki?" Odin had asked.

He'd met Odin's eye. Was there mistiness? _Don't fool yourself. There is none for his Jotun misfit!_

"Why it must be so?"

Then his heart had clenched. Did Odin know about Thanos? Did he understand the risks of the Chitauri following him? _No barren moon… _Swallowing down bitterness, Loki had narrowed his eyes and nodded once. _Hold on to your rage. Nothing else will save you._

"Very well, Loki," Odin had waved his hands and both the gag and the shackles had vanished. Then Odin had startled him. He'd pulled him into an embrace. "Be strong, my son."

Arms dangling, he'd stood there while his not-father hugged him and Thor looked on with watery eyes. _Pathetic dullard! _The moment Odin released him, he'd found himself inside the prison. Instantly transported.

"Odin!" he'd screamed and pounded his fists on the walls. The bastard had tricked him. Again.

.

* * *

.

The first several days he'd screamed himself raw. No sound had entered that Odin did not want inside the white crystal room. Eventually he'd tired of hearing his voice. Besides, there was no one in the larger stone room to listen to his misery. He'd tried to sleep, finally, hoping to escape through oblivion. Perhaps he might gain a few hours of peace from all his sufferings before the nightmares woke him.

Sleep had never come.

One hundred days later and no one had checked on him. Would they leave him to rot in boredom? There was a pitcher of water that replenished itself but no food. While he was not subject to starvation on a mortal's timeline, the physical deprivation was unpleasant. Regardless, Loki suffered on a more profound level.

Being blocked from his magic, with nothing to occupy his active mind or rest to replenish it, his sanity had thinned and frayed. A half-life of excruciating consciousness wrapped in nothingness surrounded by the phantoms of his suppressed magic. He existed in a ten by ten crystal prison of stifling numbness and silence.

_Odin?_ _Thor?_ He'd pressed his ear to the crystal wall and waited and waited and waited. _Mother? _No one had come.

Two hundred days and he'd paced to exhaustion still unable to sleep. The unpadded bench looked more comfortable than his childhood bed. If only he could claim a moment of rest.

Three hundred days and he'd clawed furrows in his forearms; blood appeared while pain did not. He'd screamed again as the marks healed before his eyes. _I am real?_

Four hundred days and he'd slammed his head on the crystal walls, but unconsciousness never claimed him. No crack had appeared in the wall. He came back to his senses on the opposite side of the room. _How long was I gone?_ Blackouts were striven for, but apparently Odin had discovered the loophole too.

Five hundred days and he'd cursed Odin and Thor and Sif and the Warriors Three for their betrayal until he lost his voice. _Hang on to the rage!_

Six hundred days and he'd searched every crevasse and crack of his prison so often he'd memorized them. The All Father was an imperfect being. There must be a weakness in Odin's design. _I will find it!_ _You cannot keep me here forever!_

Seven hundred days and he'd stared at the room beyond the crystal walls four million five hundred and sixty five times, studying every inch. He'd already memorized his prison. There were three dozen and six mars to the white walls. One narrow table with the pitcher of replenishing water, an area where he could relieve himself when the need arose and no padding to anything. And the time piece that was as relentless as his own mind. _I should destroy it. _Yet his hand always hesitated mid-throw.

A hard master, his not-father.

Four corners, which glowed bright amber. He'd touched one once and regretted it. The blackening of his fingers had lasted longer than any of his self-inflicted wounds. And though there had been no pain, he hadn't been able to move his fingers for days.

And, always, the four crystal walls, which he'd been able to touch with abandon. Strange how they were never marked by his flesh. _I cannot be real.__  
_

What did it smell like beyond this prison? How far did Odin's negating spell extend? His hand pressed against the crystal, then his forehead and he'd slid down to crumple on the floor. Despair replaced his rage, filling up all his empty, damaged bits until he thought he'd suffocate. _Why? Why don't you love me?_

Eight hundred days later his emotions were raw and abraded, and he had alternated between laughing and crying uncontrollably. Things had melded in his sight and hearing so that even he couldn't be sure where the line of reality and hallucination sat.

Tears drying, he sat up and stretched his faltering mind back to his early tutoring in magic and mediated. It had been difficult at first. Nothingness distracted his fractured sanity, needing to fill up the white with noise. _Be strong! _

Time blurred and his restless mind slowed.

.

* * *

.

"Loki."

On the nine hundredth and thirteenth day, the crystal window refracted Thor's appearance from the opposite side. _Ah, another shade come to torment me? _Though this hallucination appeared quite a bit more solid than the previous ones, and his not-brother's expression was sterner than usual. No matter, things had been… confusing of late. Loki pushed hair from his eyes and rolled away from his mind's need to play tricks. White wall filled his vision and the hard bench dug without pain into his left shoulder. To feel pain again would be a strange sort of blessing. To feel again…

"Loki, do not ignore me."

_Well, now this is interesting._

"Loki, do not take me for a fool. I will not return again."

_Yes, lovely, please run along._

"I am," the specter of Thor inhaled loudly, as if anything Thor did could be done in any way other than loudly, "I am in need of your help."

_What? _Loki rolled over, sat up and slumped against the wall. "What?"

"I said, I am in need-"

"I heard you." He smirked. How novel! None of the previous hallucinations had said this. Could it really be Thor?

Thor frowned and he detected a new seriousness in his not-brother's expression. His imagination and insanity were impressive, yes, but never had they created this—maturity? Worry? Concern? What had happened? Even Thor's clothing was more somber. Gone was his ubiquitous red cape exchanged for a drab cloth of brownish-heather.

"Where's the All Father?" Loki asked and leaned to see around Thor's massive bulk.

"Our father is," Thor dropped his eyes, "in Odin-sleep."

Loki snorted. "_Your _father left you in charge, has he?"

"Loki…"

"Probably collapsed at the most inopportune time, didn't he?"

Thor's hands fisted. "You do yourself no favors, brother. Will you help me?"

He smiled wanly. "Well, then. You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

Thor's jaw muscles bunched, he turned and walked a few feet from the crystal window.

_Have I run him off for good?_ Loki's heart raced as panic set in, but he refused to budge.

A moment later, Thor turned back. "You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you."

Loki resisted the urge to exhale, but did pick his head up from its relaxed position against the wall. "When do we start?"

"Now." Thor withdrew a disc from beneath his cloak.

Loki stood, his muscles abuzz. He wanted to bounce on his heels but kept himself still. "No other promises from me?"

Thor paused, disc hovering near the crystal. "Would they matter?"

Head tilted, Loki shrugged. "Probably not."

The disc touched the crystal wall and it disappeared. Magic hit Loki so hard he staggered and Thor rushed to his side. Loki clung to him in reflex. The tangy scent and taste of power filled him, making him lightheaded. His body regained feeling like a limb regaining circulation. Pain seared every nerve and he dry-heaved until he gasped for breath.

"Slowly, Loki. Father said it would be painful for you at first, but it would ease in time."

"Time?" He looked up at his not-brother who held him so gently that it made his emotions boil up. _Don't be weak! He's nothing to you! _But to touch again! To feel again! Even the horrible pain was welcome!

Thor slipped an arm around his torso and held him as if he were weightless. "Father said your magic would return gradually. You can use it now, but you won't be at full strength and it will probably make you sick."

"No," Loki shook his head, which made his head and stomach worse. He gagged and swallowed. "How long has it been since…?"

"Oh." Thor examined their sterile surroundings, then his Adam's apple bobbed. His eyes grew sad. "I'm sorry I did not visit, but Father forbade it."

Loki clutched Thor's drab cloak, pulled himself up and rasped, "How … long?"

"A month, Loki, and there's been … Loki?"

"No!" Loki pushed from Thor and stumbled from the white prison. "Odin!"

"Loki, wait!"

Grabbed from behind, Loki squirmed in his not-brother's embrace. "Release me, you oaf!"

"Loki, calm yourself!"

"Calm myself?" Loki twisted in Thor's restraining hug. "Did he tell you what his magic would do to me?"

"Yes, of course. It was meant to suppress yours, so you could not escape or influence others."

His laughter sounded mad even to his ears. "Is that what he told you?"

Thor's arms relaxed and became a true hug. "Tell me what happened, Loki."

He didn't want to rest his head on his not-brother's chest, but he was so tired. Thor's heart thrummed loud and strong like the rest of him.

"Nine hundred and thirteen days happened!"

"What?"

"No sleep, no magic, I couldn't _feel _anything, Thor!"

"Loki, you must've imagined it."

Loki jerked his head from Thor's chest. "Thor…"

"Father never said anything about-"

"Father lied to you!" He shoved Thor away and stood on shaky legs.

Thor's brows furrowed until a deep line appeared between them.

"Don't harm yourself, Thor." Loki straightened his raggedy clothing. "I'm sure the All Father has his reasons. As usual."

Thor sighed and adjusted his cloak. "I will ask him when he wakens."

"I'm sure he will be most helpful in your search for truth."

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Difficult?" Loki arched a brow as he tugged on his sleeves. "Am I not willing to assist you?"

"Yes," Thor said grudgingly.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

"Fine, follow me." Thor stomped past him. "But remember my warning."

Loki trailed after him, scowling at Thor's back. "I can think of little else, _brother._"

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Loki fanfic. Though I've been tossing around the idea of writing one for a while, it wasn't until the Thor2 trailer come out this week that I finally got an idea I wanted to finish. It's short. Most of my fanfic will probably be for a while. But I'm still writing new stuff, so that's good!  
**

**To all my Laby fans, hope you enjoy my new direction (I'm still going to be writing Laby fanfic)**

**To the Loki fans, hope you enjoyed my first dip into the fandom. **

**Would love, love, love any comments on this one since this is completely new for me. **

**Read, Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Jinx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I totally messed up and forgot that Odin was supposed to be in Odin sleep. So I added a couple lines to fix that. Problem solved!**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**..**

The destruction of the grand throne room, while disheartening, he could ignore. What did a betrayed king of Asgard care for crushed stone glittering with flicks of ruined gold? Thor's trudge—heavier than normal and announcing his distressed state far better than any words—triggered only a muted desire to nettle. _Odd..._

"Trouble in paradise, brother?" Loki asked, hearing his own half-heartedness. _Bah, I am merely tired._

Thor pivoted around as he walked. "Do not try me, Loki. Not today."

"Surely you're not so attached to material things?" Loki angled his head towards the golden rubble they walked through. "Even such grandeur as this can be rebuilt." _Rebuilt but never repaired, my dearest brother!_

"I care not for buildings." Thor continued his trudge around random chunks, and Loki realized they walked towards their family's private quarters. _Thor's family, not mine. Not anymore. _

"Indeed," he whispered to Thor's back and arched a brow even as his stomach twisted. "I can tell by your lack of housekeeping."

Thor grunted something Loki understood to be insulting, but uninspired. What had happened to create this drab version? How boring. How tedious. How-

"Loki." Thor had become a wall before the entrance to their—_argh! Thor's—_parents' chambers.

He stopped short and scowled at his not-brother. "Now what? Change your mind about those promises?"

Thor closed his eyes and sighed, a thick, put-upon exhalation.

Loki covered his heart with a hand and leaned close, lips twitching at the corners. "I promise not to harm the All-Father."

Faster than expected, faster than Loki remembered him ever moving, Thor swung his left arm up and caged the back of his neck in that ham-handed way that was just so … _Thor._ Entire body tensing, Loki flinched away from the blue intensity of his eyes.

"Keep your words civil, brother," Thor whispered in a brittle voice, and Loki saw that some strange emotion was making his eyes bluer as if he might…

"Thor?" Loki swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth. "What is it?"

Thor's fingers quested in his unkempt hair, and Loki desperately wished for a bath. How raggedy he must appear. Had he truly been only a month?

"I ask only that your words are civil, Loki," Thor said softly. "There will be no venom beyond these doors. Agreed?"

"You care so much for your father's tender emotions?"

Fingers tightened on the back of his neck. "Agreed?" Thor asked in a stern voice.

_Always father's favorite son! Even now he protects him over me!_ Loki trembled as they stared to a draw, then he shrugged and nodded. "Yes, of course. Whatever you wish, brother."

Thor nodded and reluctantly released his grip. Was the fool finally learning? Possibly. Even Thor couldn't remain dull-witted forever.

"Civil words, Loki," Thor said in that 'I'm the eldest and you'll obey me or else' voice as he opened the double doors, which were marred by black marks and gouges. Odd that he only now noticed.

"Yes, yes…" Loki waved an arm. "I promise…"

Crying … Not full-throated wailing or choking sobs, but soft sniffs of restraint. But who cried? Why?

The Warriors Three who shared a brain clustered to one side of the room at the hearth. They glared as he and Thor passed through the common room. Loki smirked and bowed his head politely. Let them wonder. Lady Sif stood a few feet away, alone. She projected such nauseating anticipation towards Thor that Loki revised his previous judgment on Thor's foolishness. _How can_ _anyone be ignorant of such blatancy?_ Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's back, and Sif narrowed her eyes at him. Of course the harpy would notice what Thor did not.

He smiled, making sure to bare his teeth. "Lady Sif."

She didn't answer. She looked to be near vomiting. _Well…_ Loki's fingers itched. He could help that along.

"Loki." Thor's voice cut his concentration and the half-formed spell dissolved.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

Thor shook his head and chuckled. He actually chuckled. "At least some things are unchanged."

"Thor," Sif said, "You're father awoke while you were gone."

"Good, that will make things easier."

A bubble burst in Loki's chest. A lightness pervaded for a moment. Growling, he fisted his hands. "Enough."

The air hardened between them, Thor's expression blanked and his Adam's apple bobbed. "Follow me, Loki, there is much to…" He cut himself off and pinched his face as if the remaining words were too painful.

That's when Loki knew his life would change again, forever. "Thor?" Thor furrowed his brows and glanced at the last door. The one leading to his parents' bedchamber. Pushing past his mountainous not-brother, Loki breached the last barrier. Thor's footfalls were close on his heels.

"Loki?" The All-Father looked up from his seated, slumped position. He was pale and etched with far more age-lines than a month could ever cause. Gone was Odin's armor and Gungnir sat neglected against the wall. Odin reached a hand out to him. "My son…"

_What insanity is this? _The crystal walls were gone, yes? Truly gone?

"Mother?"

Had he spoken aloud? Laying on the bed, she didn't stir, so he must've only spoken in his mind. Loki stepped closer.

"Mother?"

There. He'd heard his voice that time. Yet still she lay unmoving, her hair a golden meadow around her face and shoulders. She was truly a goddess. He looked to Odin who'd dropped his hand to reclaim his mother's limp one. She was sleeping, of course! A type of Odin-Sleep, though he'd never heard of such a thing for his mother, Frigga.

"Mother," he said louder as he approached the edge of her bed. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she answer? Why did her chest not move with breath?

Thor's hand fell upon his shoulder, comforting this time, not controlling. He glanced over his shoulder and that intensity to Thor's eyes… _No, no, I won't accept it!_

"She's…" Thor bit his lower lip and pinched his too-bright eyes shut.

Loki jerked away and hissed, "Don't! Don't you ever!"

"Loki."

"I won't hear it!" Thor tried to embrace him, but Loki shoved him back, then collapsed onto the edge of her bed and buried his face in her torso, hands digging desperate furrows. The silken duvet was sandpaper. "She's not gone! Not Mother!"

"Loki." Though Odin's voice was stern, his hand was gentle as it cupped his head and combed his filthy hair.

"No!"

"My son, listen to me."

A sob caught as he lifted his head. He couldn't disobey any more than he could hold back his tears. Odin moved the hand to the side of his face-_so warm-_Loki wanted to clasp it closer. He wanted to thrust it far away. _What more? What more must I endure?  
_

"She died a warrior's death defending Asgard."

"Asgard," he repeated dully. "From who?" His heart sped up until his ears thundered. "Who did this?"

Odin removed his hand, and the entire frost of Jotunheim crusted over him. Did his heart still beat? Did a frost giant have a heart?

"Malekith," Odin said and ground his teeth hard enough that Loki cringed.

"The Accursed Elf of Svartalfheim." Loki sat up as he gazed at his mother's peaceful visage. An eerie calm drifted over him.

"Yes," Thor said behind him.

"That's why you need my help." Loki faced Thor. "You want to go to Svartalfheim."

Thor shifted his stance, crossed his arms and dropped his eyes slightly. "Yes. Among other things."

Loki curled the end of Mother's hair around his fingers. Neither Odin or Thor spoke and the silence stretched until Loki wanted to laugh. _They wait so patiently. I, however, cannot. _

"Done," he said as he sent a surge of magic from his fingers to sever the lock of hair. Even such a small amount of magic usage brought a wave of nausea. Holding it back, he remained stoic and saw Odin's mouth thin and his eye narrow. Let the All-Father stew; he would keep a memento.

"You will help your brother defeat Malekith?" Odin asked.

Loki stood, his token clasped in his fist. Later, he would vanish it for safekeeping. "I said I would."

"Regardless of the risk to yourself?"

"All-Father…" Loki growled.

"All will be well, Father," Thor said, standing by his side. "Loki feels as I do."

The annoying bubble in his chest returned. _This shall have to be remedied; _Loki forced a smile, _after Malekith is burned from Yggdrasil's roots. _

**..**

* * *

**A/N: Argh, so I decided to continue this fic. But I must warn you while I have a plot idea, I have no time frame as to when I might finish or how long it will be. But I can tell you there will be at least a hint (or more depending on my muse) of Lokane, cause Me-likey. **

**I've answered most of my reviewers previously when I hadn't planned on continuing this; however, I'll do so again in short form since I always do so in the next chapter for everyone to read. It's kind of fun, huh?**

* * *

**auctavia1228: **Thanks again! As much as I love Jareth, I'm a huge Loki fan right now. Probably more of a Loki fan than Jareth. Sorry, GK! I love both the Norse mythology and the Marvel universe versions.

**Guest #1: **Thanks!

**Guest #2: **Super thanks! I really worked to hit all the characterizations and dialogue perfectly. I was worry since this was my first Loki fic, so it's wonderful that y'all think I hit the mark so well.

**Twinchy: **Woohoo! One of the best Loki fics huh? Well that's massively awesome and a major encouragement for me to continue. *blushes* I plan to play them back and forth as much as possible. And I'm going to try and stay in Loki's POV throughout the fic. I usually don't write 3rd POV limited from one POV, so this will be a fun exercise too. So glad you enjoyed it!

**dreamsingreen: **Why would Odin punish him like that? I would imagine that Odin prefers to use a person's strengths and/or weaknesses against him. Loki's strength and weakness is his mind. IMO. Thanks again!

**startraveller776: **Thanks again! And you've now succumbed, but I haven't had a chance to read it. Or anything else lately. Will. Do. That. Very. Soon. Like maybe tomorrow... since I have the day off. Sorry!

**Sheherazade's Fable: **You and me both, my friend! Glad you enjoyed and that the anguish came through. Loki is so beautifully tortured, no?

**InnocentMurderer: **I see many patients who self-mutilate and it's generally why people think. Often it's out of desperation to feel or lack of emotional connection or self-loathing. Which Loki has all in spades. The burning... well, he's still practical. Doesn't want to permanently maim himself.

**Moonlight Calls: **Thanks! I'm super excited for the movie too and my Loki figure from sideshow is finally shipping this week. woohoo! Hope you enjoy my Laby fics too.

**Bob: **Well, with such a plea as that... how can I not continue? Here ya go, Bob. Enjoy!

**Rikaelea Cavalli: **Thanks! I had to use those trailer lines, even if they end up being editing differently for the full movie. You're encouragement had worked. Here's chapter two!

* * *

**So I guess I'm now officially writing Loki fanfic. LOL! Who would've thunk it, huh? Like I said above, I do have a plot in mind. **

**Don't know how long it'll be. I make no promises how often I can update this, or how long the chapters will be.**

**Though I am generally quite good about finishing my fics. But your wonderful encouragement always helps, of course!**

**Read, Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Jinx**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**.**

**.**

How he coddled her, fawning and bleating. Was this what the God of Thunder had been reduced to because of a female? A _mortal _female. Loki curled his lip, disgusted at the pathetic display of his not-brother draped over his great love as Eir worked to calm Jane Foster. According to Thor, she'd been screaming insistently ever since Malekith had attacked. Since Thor had released him, he'd been at two bedsides within a day. Sleep in a real bed would be pleasant.

_Good gods, Thor, she's still alive. _Loki chuckled quietly and pressed two fingers over his mouth. _At least as long as her lungs continue working so well.__  
_

"Something funny, Loki?"

He turned to his left and cocked a brow. "I find humor in all things, Sif. Even the darkest. You should know this best of all."

Her mouth twitched, and her sword arm flinched. "How dare you—"

Loki leaned into her ear, then glanced towards Thor and Jane. "Tell me true, Sif, must you not laugh to keep from crying as he mourns her so?"

Her face blanched. "Loki, you do yourself no favors saying such things."

"Indeed?" He blanked his expression and shrugged. "My apologies. I was only trying to help."

She huffed, then spun and stomped off.

While he smirked at her back, Volstagg lumbered forward. "Making friends with Sif again, then?"

"Always."

"You're looking better." The bulkier, hairier man waved his empty up and down, the other held a tankard. "Less ragged and, well, ungroomed."

Loki gave him a tight smile. "Eloquent as usual, I see. As for my appearance, the wonders of a bath, a servant and new clothes never cease, hmm?"

Volstagg forced a laugh hard enough to shake his gut. "Yes, well…"

"I suppose I should be grateful Odin allowed me this much." Loki plucked at his tunic, a reproduction of the one he'd worn when he was captured.

"Come now, Loki, you know the All Father means well."

"Does he? You don't think he's being just a bit ironic?"

"Why?" Volstagg asked, blinking rapidly beneath his brushy eyebrows, tankard held midway to his mouth.

Loki sighed and walked away. "Never mind." Thor's caterwauling was an improvement on Volstagg's density and Sif's… well anything Sif. Leaving a stammering Volstagg behind, Loki sauntered to his not-brother's side.

"Loki," Thor stood, rested his hands on the analysis table and leaned his weight upon them. Jane Foster lay still upon the table, backlit by brilliant white light controlled by Eir's magic. Haloed by the glow of Eir's magic, Loki had to admit Jane's beauty was remarkable. _For a mortal. _

"Brother, she's finally resting," Thor said, voice hoarse with recent abuse. His eyes were red-rimmed and slightly puffy.

_Pathetic. _Loki started to sneer, then caught himself. Would do to offend his 'savior', now would it?

"Yes, she seems peaceful, but is she truly?"

"His Highness is perceptive, as usual," Eir said, bowing her head.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked. Worry lines etched deeper around his eyes. Had Eir not explained what she'd done? Typical of Thor to agree without full knowledge.

Eir clasped her hands to her front, just below her waist. "As I explained earlier, I've been able to," she took a deep breath, "shackle I suppose is an appropriate word, the dark spirit within her. It will extend her life and sanity, but…" Eir frowned, her knuckles blanching.

"Is there nothing else?" Thor finger-combed her long brown locks, which were tangled and damp.

"I'm sorry, your Highness," she whispered. Her eyes met Loki's. "I had hoped, that perhaps, another's expertise with magic might answer question in which I could not."

Thor faced him. "Loki, will you not try? You did swear—"

"I know what I swore! But you said nothing of possessed mortals and dark magics!" He jutted his chin towards the motionless, barely breathing Jane. "How am I to fight Malekith, if I expend my energy on your mortal?"

"Loki, please!" Thor's weak eyes pleaded. "Jane doesn't deserve this."

"And I do?" He thumped his chest.

Thor grabbed his shoulders. "You know I did not mean that, brother."

Loki snarled and pulled away. "Do I? You know nothing of dark magics, Thor. If I attempt to save her, what assurances do I have for my safety? If it infects me, will All Father lock me away again?"

"Loki."

"Or worse?" Over Thor's shoulders, Loki saw Eir's shocked expression to his crazed laughter. "Dispose of me for fear I will infect others?"

"Loki, stop this at once!" Thor grabbed him again, shook him, them embraced him. "I will not allow such things to happen to you, brother."

Now Loki did sneer. "Brother."

"Yes, brother." Thor relaxed his rib-crushing hug, and Loki studied him for any falseness. Thor waited.

Quietly, Loki asked, "You swear it?"

"I swear it."

Sucking in his lower lip, Loki curled his first finger at his chin. "Even if I am unable to help her, which is entirely likely, Thor."

Thor nodded vigorously. "I understand."

"I may be able to learn something more of Malekith, his goals, his plans."

"Is that possible?"

Loki moved his excessively dry tongue, then swallowed with difficulty. "Perhaps."

"Brother, how dangerous is this?"

Loki expelled a single bark of mirthless laughter. "You need to ask? Your Jane is near death, her sanity will be in question when she wakes, and you can wonder at the danger?"

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked you to do this. It's enough that Mother is gone." Thor's brows came together in a deep crease over the bridge of his nose.

"Oh no you don't!" Growling, Loki shoved Thor aside so he could stand next to Jane's head. "Don't dare use Mother! I said I would!"

Exchanging a strained look with Eir, Thor stumbled back. "If you are sure, Loki."

"You doubt me?"

"Of course not, I just…"

"Loki," Eir said softly, "we're concerned for both you and Jane's welfare."

"Indeed?"

Undaunted by his sarcasm, she continued, "Jane's condition is unprecedented. We have no idea what could happen when connect with her."

"Yet you did."

"I did not. I merely cast a containment spell within her consciousness. I only had to throw my net wide enough to secure Jane and the dark spirit within her."

"Ah." Loki stared at the petite mortal laying beneath his hands, which hovered over her forehead. Another inch to touch her skin and he could start his connection spell, weaving their consciousnesses together with whatever dark spirit lived within her. _I don't have to do this. Thor will let me walk away. Yes, walk away right back into that cell. _

"I need silence," he said as he laid his hands on Jane Foster's forehead, his fingers curling down her cheeks and temples. Between one breath and the next, he plunged through Eir's barrier and into Jane's mind.

Pain!

Confusion!

Darkness!

Other!

Swirling gray spun and tossed him, and Loki fought to stabilize his decent. _Must remain in control! Slow… slower…_

Gray blurs became sparks of color, spin, spinning. He would vomit if he could.

_Jane. _

_Jane Foster!_

A white light flashed in the corner of his eye. Once. Twice. And he sped towards it.

_Jane?_

_Who are you?_

_I'm here to help you._

_Who are you?_

_A friend … of Thor's._

_Thor? Thor!_

_Follow me through the barrier, Jane, but do not allow the darkness to cling to you._

_I'll try. It's… I don't like…_

_Be strong, Jane Foster. It's the only way._

Loki led the light of Jane's purity through the darkness, threads of the corruption reaching for them every second. Her energy pulsed with his so closely that Loki forgot where he ended, Jane began and the fringes of the dark spirit danced. Concentration faltering, magic tiring—how long had he been under?—Loki stretched and thinned himself as he raced for the exit, Jane with tucked with his consciousness. As they pushed through the barrier and gasped fresh air into their lungs, Loki felt the darkness trickle out with them and he glimpsed somewhat of Malekith's plan.

But at what price?

* * *

**amaris12345: **Thanks! I really enjoy writing Loki, he's a blast!

**Artemis Day: **Thanks! That's exactly what I was going for. He's very conflicted about Thor and Odin, yet immediately loves Frigga, no questions asked.

**Shaida01: **Awesome! I'm glad I'm able to keep Loki in-character. Yes, I'm staying with most of the rumors, but have a few ideas of my own.

**helenxxx: **Thanks! Yes, writing him as the eternal outsider is great fun.

**elea121: **Thanks! I'm glad I was able to hook you right off! Sorry it's taken me a while to get to the third chapter.

**startraveller776: **Yeah, I did too, but then I kept thinking and had this crazy idea and well, you know how it goes. Thanks! I'm glad you like my Thor too. He's not as clever as Loki but he's not stupid. He's just not devious. He's upfront and sickingly honest while Loki is the opposite. That's how I think of them. I would think Jane would be drawn to both of them for different reasons.

**Sheherazade's Fable: **Awesome! Thanks! Hope you like chap 3 too.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Freya was cool in her way. There's a lot of various mythologies that I really enjoy. Glad you're liking this one too!

**Twinchy: **Thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed his mercurial mood swings. I try to write all the emotions with a subtle touch. Just enough to show what's happening without going overboard.

**Sajna18: **Thanks!

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, follows and faves! Sorry this third chapter took a bit longer, but I've been busy with real life and my other writing. But it was nice to revisit Loki's 'bag of cats' mind, and sort of introduced him to Jane. Though they'll have more time in future chapters. Danger, danger!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy and please review!**

**Jinx**


End file.
